A Very Special Love
by childstarLeaM
Summary: Her dreams will come true with the help of a very special man. His life will change because of a very special love.  AU.
1. Sir, coffee?

**This is my very first fic so please be nice..haha!**

**This story is inspired by the movie A Very Special Love(it's a Filipino movie). But of course I'll change some things :)**

**Thank you so much to monroeslittle for helping me. Read her fics guys! She's an amazing writer!**

**That's all..Enjoy the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee well except the season 1 DVD. **

_'I love you, Finn,' she said as she cupped his cheek and gave him a sweet kiss._

_'I love you too, Rach' he answered, returning her kiss._

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Rachel opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock, not really paying attention to the time because of her dream. She sighed. If only that dream were real. She glanced at her alarm clock again. It was 8 am . . .

'Oh shoot! I'm gonna be late," she said.

She was about to jump out of her bed but before that, she looked at the picture taped on the wall beside her bed. She sighed and gave it a kiss. Finn Hudson: one of the hottest bachelors in New York. She had never been this crazy about a guy before. Well, she had, but the moron cheated on her. Ugh. Why did she have to remember that thing? She loved that guy so much but he just broke her heart. She almost thought he was her soulmate. She grew up in New York with him, they both loved to write and they wanted to have their own magazine company. But when he broke her heart, all those dreams were crushed. Now she's ready to start again, maybe she won't be able to have her own magazine company, but at least she has the chance to work in one, that's a start, plus she has Finn. There's just something about the guy that makes her heart jump. She liked to believe he would marry him someday, after a proposal in Paris while they eat at the fanciest restaurant there. And after they got married, they'd have cute babies running around their mansion. . . .Okay, maybe that was too much, but a girl can dream, right?

But Rachel Berry didn't settle for dreams. She made sure that all of her dreams become reality. Now she just had to figure out how to make this dream come true.

She ran to the bathroom, took a shower, and ate breakfast within thirty minutes. She was so excited that she would finally meet Finn today. She chose the best clothes she had—to impress him, of course. She took a deep breath before leaving her apartment.

After thirty minutes, she finally arrived. Her heart was beating so fast. She couldn't control her excitement. She was finally going to meet him. He'd finally know she existed. Before entering the building, she noticed a limo that stopped in front of her. When the door of the limo opened, her heart stopped. She tried so hard not to run up to him and hug him. It was Finn. She wanted to say hi but it seemed like her whole body froze too. She didn't even notice when he walked past her into the building.

'Miss, are you okay?' the guard said.

'Oh yes. Thank you,' she replied.

She finally entered the building, pressed thirteen in the elevator and patiently waited. When she finally reached the floor she felt like she might pass out. She was excited before but now she was just nervous. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of the people there, especially him. She took a deep breath, reached for the door handle, and entered.

"What do you want?" she heard someone yell.

Suddenly, a woman, about her age, walked towards the door while crying and handed her a cup of coffee. She was shocked. She didn't know how to react and she certainly didn't know why she handed her a coffee. She walked into the room, still holding the cup of coffee. She was so busy looking for someone to ask whom should she talk to because she wanted to apply that she didn't notice when the door behind her opened and a man strode through.

"Where the hell is my coffee?" yelled the man.

She flinched and turned around. She couldn't believe it. She looked at him with wide eyes and felt like she was going to faint.

"S-s-sir, coffee?" she said, handing the coffee to him and trying not spill it because her hands were shaking.

"And who are you?" he said.

"Rachel Berry, sir. I'm here to apply as your editorial assistant." she replied, her hand still trembling.

He looked at her for a minute, then took the coffee. "You're hired!" He left, slamming the door closed.

She couldn't believe it. She had finally talked to him. Face to face. She was so happy that she literally wanted to jump and scream.

Then someone tapped her shoulder. "Are you sure you want to work here?" asked the woman.

"Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't want to work anywhere else!" she replied with a smile.

"Well, okay then. I'm Mercedes, that is Kurt, Tina, her husband Mike, Sam, and Blaine."

Rachel smiled as they all waved at her.

"Are you really sure you want to work here?" Mercedes asked her again.

"Why do you keep asking me that? I am one hundred percent sure that I want to work here," she assured.

"I just don't want you to regret your decision," Mercedes said.

"What makes you think I'll regret it?" she asked. She didn't understand. Why did Mercedes seem like she didn't want Rachel to work there?

"Finn isn't really the greatest boss in the world," Mercedes whispered.

"What do you mean? I think he's amazing! I've read so many things about him and I'm positive I'm going to like him as my boss," she said, smiling.

"You're a stalker, aren't you?" Kurt said.

"No, I'm not! But I might have a little crush on him . . .," she said, her smile growing.

"A little?" Tina said.

"Okay, a lot. I'm in love with him," she admitted, placing her hand dramatically on her chest.

"Oh boy, you chose the wrong guy to fall in love with. I'm telling you, he's bad. And when I say bad, I mean really bad," Mercedes told her.

"I don't think he is. Why don't you just all believe in people's goodness? I know he's a wonderful person and I'm going to prove that to all of you," she said confidently.

"Uh huh, you do that," Mercedes said, looking at Rachel as if she were crazy.

Rachel just smiled at her. "By the way, where is my table?"

Mercedes pointed to the table in a corner. Rachel crossed the room and sat down at her chair and then realized that beside her was a glass, and through that glass she could see Finn. She looked at him and sighed. "He is so hot," she thought, only to realize that she said that out loud. She turned around to find her co-workers staring at her.

'Oops!'

They just laughed at her and shook their heads as they returned to their work.

After a few hours, it was finally time to go home. She was so glad that she finally got to work with him. While getting ready for bed, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She honestly couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Finn Hudson

**First of all, thank you so much for those who reviewed and added this story to their favorites!I wrote a Finchel one-shot, so check it out if you want :)**

**Thanks again to monroeslittle for editing this :) :)**

**This chapter is focused on Finn. Next chapter, there will be Finchel interaction. Rachel's ex will be mentioned in one of the future chapters, but I'm not sure when, he will not make an appearance though. I just want this story to focus on Rachel and Finn so I don't want her ex to come back..haha! :)**

**That's all!I hope you like this chapter :)**

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Anyone from New York, or anywhere in the States, knew who Finn Hudson was. Girls called him one of the hottest guys in New York, called him their dream man. Everyone wanted to get noticed by him. But Finn was well aware they only know Finn Hudson as the hot, rich, handsome, perfect guy. They didn't know him as a person.<p>

The Hudsons belonged to the most elite and respectable society in the country. They had so many businesses, not only in New York, but also all over the world. They had restaurants, real estate companies, insurance companies, and clothing lines, and they even owned the biggest telephone company in the country.

Finn was the youngest son of Christopher Hudson, with two older sisters and two older brothers, though he had a different mother. Christopher had a secret affair with their maid, Carole, a beautiful woman with a big heart. He kept her pregnancy with Finn a secret to protect the family's reputation. Finn stayed with his mother, and his dad supported him and visited him often. When Finn was ten, Carole died of cancer, so Christopher had to raise him.

Finn always felt like he always had to prove himself to his older siblings, especially to his father. Sure, his father loved him just as much as he loved his older siblings, but he couldn't help but feel like an outsider. He felt like he always needs to work hard to gain their approval, love, and respect. After fifteen years, he still felt that way.

When he told his father that he wanted to have his own magazine company, his father automatically agreed. His older brother, James, doubted that he could handle one, but their father already made up his mind, and he gave Finn the money to start his company.

Determined to prove James that he could handle his own company, Finn started "Bachelor."

* * *

><p>Sitting at a meeting with his staff, Finn looked at the sales report of their issue that month while his staff waited, fearful of what he would say. After looking at the report, he stood up and threw the folder on the table.<p>

"That's bullshit! What the hell is this?" he yelled.

"Sir, that's only the initial figures. It will still pick up," said Artie, his managing editor.

"God dammit, Artie, do you honestly believe what you just said? Next month, we'll release our anniversary issue and yet we are still number two. Number two! Out of all the eleven issues that we released, eight didn't even reach half of the sales of Stag magazine!" He paused and looked at his staff. . .

"So why?" he continued.

"Look, I think the pictures released on the net affected the sales—the pictures that hadn't been photoshopped. I don't know. The market must've been disappointed," offered Puck, his editor-in-chief.

"That's so stupid," Finn said. "Puck, basic marketing principle, that's still publicity. If those photos weren't leaked, our sales would probably be lower. So now what are we supposed to do?" Finn asked.

His staff only looked at him, scared of saying something.

"C'mon! Tell me! Speak up! Am I really the only one who thinks here?" He paused. Still, his staff said nothing. "What about you, Puck? You're the E.I.C. Tell me. Why is our magazine garbage?"

His staff all avoided his gaze.

Finally Puck started to say something, but Finn interrupted him. "Because the contents are all the same! There's nothing new! All of your ideas are recycled! It all comes down to content."

"So what are you saying? That this is my fault?" Puck said, trying hard not to yell at his boss and best friend.

"Well, you're the one in charge of the content."

"What the hell? You're a fucking fool! All of the contents of this magazine are passed on to you! You're included in this garbage!" Puck yelled.

"Okay. Granted, that's true. But what we need now is ideas. Fresh ideas, not your hurting ego."

"My hurting . . . my hurting ego? If there's anyone in here who has a huge ego, that's you!"

"Puck, you can't be serious. This is nothing personal. This is business. Well, if you can't handle the pressure. . . ." Finn said, but Puck interrupted him.

"It's not about the pressure, Finn! It's you! You don't trust us! You don't respect us! You don't listen to what we have to say! If something goes wrong, you blame it all on the staff!"

"So what exactly are you saying?" Finn demanded, glaring directly at Puck.

"I'm saying that you need to find a new editor-in-chief, because I quit!" Puck shouted, before storming out of the room. The rest of the staff followed.

"Puck! Wait for me! I'm going with you!" said Quinn, Finn's senior editor.

"Even his friends are leaving him, dude!" Mike whispered to Blaine.

All of the staff that came out of the room packed up their things to leave.

"Sir, Artie, you're leaving too?" Kurt said.

"I can't take him anymore! So if you're still staying here, then, good luck!" Artie told him before heading to the door. Mercedes, Kurt, Sam, Blaine, Mike and Tina all looked at their bosses with sad eyes, all wondering if they might lose their jobs too.

Inside the office, Finn simply sat there. He couldn't believe that just happened. His staff all walked out and left the company. He stood up and went to the door of his office and looked at his remaining employees.

"Anyone else?" he asked them. "You?" He pointed at Kurt, sitting next to Mercedes.

"Hey! He's asking you!" Kurt whispered to Mercedes.

"No, not me! Maybe he's asking him!" Mercedes said, pointing to Sam.

"Oh no! No! I'm not leaving. No, sir!" Sam said nervously.

Then one of the helpers in the office handed Finn a coffee. He looked at her.

"What do you want?" he yelled.

The helper looked like she was about to cry before hurrying out of the office. Finn looked at his employees one more time before entering his office and slamming the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review! :)<strong>_


	3. Last Chance

**A/N: The events on chapter 2 happened before Rachel joined Bachelor. And I know I said, Finchel interaction this chapter but I just didn't know where to put it..haha!That's why I'll post chapter 4 later, it's done and of course, it has Finchel stuff...haha :)))**

**Thanks to monroeslittle for editing this!**

**Don't own Glee. **

* * *

><p>It was Saturday, but Finn needed to go to his brother's company to have a meeting with the board members, which includes his older siblings and, of course, his father. He sat in a chair outside the board room, reading a magazine and waiting for his brother to finish talking to a client.<p>

"Mr. Hudson, please proceed to the board room," James's secretary finally said.

He stoop up, tossed the magazine on the table, and entered the room. He looked down as soon as he came in, they were all staring at him and he could stand that, especially not from James.

After a few minutes, he started to show them his presentation.

His brother started in on him as soon as Finn finished. "So? What went wrong?" James asked.

"Finn, are having a hard time handling your company?" his older sister, Sylvia, asked.

Finn opened his mouth to say something but his other brother, Michael, interrupted him. "How do you plan to address your problem?"

While they were all throwing questions at him, his father stood up and turned around to face the view from the window. Moments later, his father turned back around suddenly and looked at him sadly. Finn knew that his father was disappointed, and all he wanted to do during that moment was to run outside, go to the bathroom, and cry.

James stood up and walked over to stand beside their father. "Right now the airline is in need of fresh capital for expansion. The Hudson industries will benefit from it more. The way I see it, we might as well redirect our money for that, instead of wasting it for your company."

"James, you can't do that to me," Finn said, looking directly into his brother's eyes.

"Oh, yes, we can! This is nothing personal, Finn. I told you before that it wasn't a good idea to start a publishing company, but you insisted. You wanted your own, that's why dad agreed to give you one. But now yours is still the weakest link, Finn! You can't even show us any proof that it can get better!"

"You can't just take it away from me," Finn insisted flatly.

"Yes, we can. We were the ones who gave it to you. We can take it back specially when we see that you are not fit to handle the company. It's not just the money of the Hudsons, Finn. It's our _name _you're putting on the line."

"Of course I know that. But if you could just give me another chance. . . ."

"You already said that before. . ." James paused then looked at their father. "Alright, one last chance, make your anniversary issue number one, or you work under me, because frankly, you still have a lot to learn."

"Are we done here yet?" Michael asked.

Finn looked down while the other members of the board started getting ready to leave. His father, who didn't say a word the entire meeting, looked at him again, as if he were saying, 'you can do this, son', before leaving the room.

After the meeting, Finn visited his mother's grave. He knelt down and placed a rose on top of the stone before he slowly started talking.

"I wish you were the one who's here with me, Mom." He took a deep breath, starting to cry.

* * *

><p>Monday came and Rachel went to work. She was excited because this was her real first day at work, and maybe she could have a real conversation with Finn. When she got there, she greeted her co-workers then went to her table. She looked at the glass window beside her and noticed that Finn was already in his office. She watched him for a few minutes, until suddenly Finn turned his head towards her. She waved and mouthed 'Good morning, sir!' but Finn just ignored her and continued reading the newspaper. She just shrugged and sat down. When she turned to her side, she noticed her co-workers looking at her.<p>

"Really, Rachel, really?" Kurt said, chuckling.

She smiled and blushed, and her co-workers just shook their heads and continued their work.

When it was lunch time, they went inside the little kitchen in the office. Rachel was getting her food out of the refrigerator while Tina, Mike, Kurt and Blaine were standing behind her, by the door.

"Two months," Kurt said, walking back to his table.

Tina shook her head then said, "One."

"Five months," Mike said.

"Six," Blaine said.

"Hmm? You think she'll be able stay here that long?" Tina asked him.

"Six _days_," Blaine said, and they all laughed.

Rachel heard them laughing so she turned around and smiled at them.

"Hey guys! Let's eat!"

Tina walked beside her to get some water. "Is this your first job?" she asked Rachel.

"Yes it is," she answered, smiling.

"Editorial assistant, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know what your life will be in here?"

"Of course! Mercedes said that I need to focus on coordination and content, and I'll have creative inputs and will report to Finn."

"That's exactly the problem—you'll always have to face Finn."

"That's not a problem for me at all!"

"Oh, Rachel," Tina said, shaking her head in exasperation. "That guy doesn't have a heart. That's why his employees left him!"

"What about you guys?" Rachel argued. "You're still here!"

"We need the money, Rachel."

"Well, like I said, I'll prove to you guys that he is a good person. I'll make you guys see it!"

"We've been here for almost a year," Tina said, "and we still don't see it."

"Just trust me."

"Okay, fine, just don't get yourself in trouble," Tina said, smiling softly as she left the room to continue her work.

Rachel only nodded and finished her food.

By eight in the evenings, all of the employees had gone home, but Finn was still in his office, talking to Mercedes on the phone.

"Have you found people to work for us? Even just an E.I.C.?"

"Sir, I called a _lot_ of people, but no one wants to work for _Bachelor_. Some were willing, but we won't be able to pay them enough."

Finn hung up the phone and slammed his fists on his table. He forced himself to calm down, and after a few minutes, he left and went to a club to meet two of his friends.

"So when are you going to talk to Puck?" one of his friends asked.

"What do you mean? Am I the one who's supposed to call him?"

"So what now? You'll just ignore each other every time we go out? I mean, you guys are not just colleagues right? You're friends!"

"You need to tell him that because the last time I checked friends had loyalty!" He looked out the window and saw that Puck on the balcony. He stood up, placed money on the table, and started to leave.

"Finn! C'mon, man!"

He just ignored his friend and started out of the club. Puck caught him at the door, though. "Look, Finn," Puck said, "I heard that Stag magazine got Brazilian models for their next issue. What are you going to do about it?"

"You'll see," he snapped, walking out.

When he reached his condo, he immediately called Mercedes. "Mercedes, I want to see everyone tomorrow at ten am sharp."

_**Reviews are very much appreciated :)**_


	4. Work Equals Hell

**Thanks to monroeslittle for editing this! :D :D :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>It was quarter to ten, and they were all seated inside the meeting room, except for Rachel.<p>

"I swear, I didn't want to go to work today. I'm scared of what he'll say to us," Kurt said.

"Why do you think he wanted to have a meeting with us?" Blaine asked.

"I have no idea," Tina told them.

Rachel finally arrived, entering the room. "Good morning! What's up?"

"End of the world! You still have the chance to leave," Kurt told her seriously.

Just then Finn opened the door and stood in front of them. They all only looked on in silence as he grabbed the whiteboard marker and wrote "1" on the board.

"Number one! That's the only goal we have to reach! How are we going to do that? By coming up with the best anniversary issue ever!" he said.

"Our issue is ready for release, sir," Blaine said.

"Scrap that! I want to change everything!"

"Sir, we only have three weeks before releasing the issue."

"So? That's still three weeks. If we need to stay here twenty-four hours a day, then we'll stay here for twenty-four hours a day!"

"Sir, we don't have enough people," Tina protested.

"That's why you're all here! I already asked Mercedes to contact head hunters to fill in those vacated positions, but in the meantime, we'll work with what we have, and that's you guys!" He paused and looked at them, as Rachel looked adoringly at him, nodding her head. "And for now, I'll be the editor-in-chief. And our theme for the next issue. . . "

"We need paper, Rachel . . .," Blaine murmured.

Rachel took out paper and pens from her bag.

". . .Samson and Delilah," Finn continued.

"Samson and Delilah?" Mike asked, frowning.

"Yes! Samson and Delilah! But the girl will be in between two pillars! Let's have pillars guys!" Finn said while walking to the other side of the room. Rachel was walking around the table to distribute the pens and paper. One of the pens fell to the ground so she bent down to get it, but she didn't notice Finn walking behind her, and she accidentally stepped on his foot.

"Oh! Ow!" Finn yelled, shaking his head.

"S-sorry," she murmured, but Finn just ignored her and continued talking.

"Throwback to biblical times! We're saying we're the best! We're the strongest! And Blaine, I want articles and features related to that, okay? And for the mean time you'll be the Associate Editor."

"Me? Associate Editor?" Blaine asked, shocked, pointing to himself.

"You don't want it?"

"I do, sir! I do!"

"Okay! Mercedes you'll act as Managing Editor."

Mercedes just looked at him, mirroring Blaine's expression a while ago.

"Congratulations!" Rachel told her.

"Check your contacts for up and coming photographers. Okay?" Finn told Mercedes.

"Yes, sir."

"I want everything in this issue to be fresh! Kick ass! I don't care how expensive as long as it's the best."

"And Kurt?"

"Sir?"

"I want a new look for the magazine. Let's overhaul the cover."

"Overhaul, sir? As in change everything?"

"Yes! And from now on, you're the Art Director."

Again, Kurt just looked at him with the same shocked expression that Blaine and Mercedes still wore.

"Okay, let's prioritize the shoot within the week. All articles and features should be on my table by next week."

"Uh, sir?" Rachel said, raising her pen timidly.

"Who are you again?"

"Rachel Berry sir, your EA."

"EA?"

Rachel nodded.

"Okay . . .You're now the . . . well . . . EA. But be ready—you'll be working closing with me."

Rachel smiled at him, imagining her face being a few inches from his.

"Sir. . . how close?" she asked softly

"What?"

Kurt, sitting beside her, nudged her hard to bring her back to earth.

"Uh . . . nothing," Rachel murmured, looking anywhere but at Finn and cursing herself for not being able to control herself in front of him.

"Remember the success of this event will dictate the success of our issue," Finn said. "This is how we'll know if our efforts are paying off. So, there's no room for mistakes or distractions. Understood?"

"Yes sir," they all said.

Finn stood up and went to the calendar. "This is going to be the day of our re-launch," he said, writing 'LAUNCH' on the twenty-fifth. "So that means we have, one, two, three weeks to finish our anniversary issue. He started writing the plans they had for each day. When he was done, they all stood up behind him to take a closer look at the calendar.

"Is that possible?" Rachel asked.

"It better be."

* * *

><p>The week had passed, and they were all working so hard for their anniversary issue.<p>

Blaine was inside Finn's office. He passed out the articles he made for the magazine, and Finn simply crumpled every paper and threw it outside his office, yelling "No!". Rachel went in front of the door to get the papers that Finn threw, and the next flying article hit her head.

"Ow!" she exclaimed.

"What the hell are you doing there?" Finn yelled.

"Sir, these will make good scratch papers," she said.

Finn just looked at her before he continued furiously throwing the papers on the floor.

"Fix this!" he shouted at Blaine. "You call this work? _Fix this_!"

Blaine only stared at the ground.

* * *

><p>"Don't you know the SOP? At least three cost estimates for comparison!" Finn yelled to Mercedes, slamming his hand on his table. "We don't have the budget for an expensive photographer! Call others!"<p>

"Sir! I'm already calling some!" Rachel said, holding two telephones and her cellphone.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean you!" she said to the photographer on the phone. "I mean, yes, but not you! Wait, it is you. Who are you again? Sorry, sorry, sorry! . . . Yes Ma'am . . . you won't be available? Oh . . . okay."

Kurt gave his drawing of the set for the photo shoot to Finn, who silently looked it over for a while.

"Is this art for you?" he finally asked. "Even a child can do this! How many drafts have you done? Huh? " He tried to the artwork into two. He couldn't—it was a canvas—but he didn't even notice because he was too busy yelling at Kurt.

"Rachel!"

"Y-y-yes, sir?"

"Tear this!" he told her, throwing the canvas to the ground.

"Yes, yes, sir!"

Rachel took it and tried tearing it, too. She turned around to look at Kurt. "Sorry. . ." she told him, her face apologetic as she made a peace sign.

* * *

><p>The next day, the entire went to the location of the shoot. All of them were arranging the set. They had hired some people to carry the pillars that they need.<p>

"Finn's here, guys!" Mercedes warned.

Then all of a sudden one of the pillars started to fall. Rachel caught it and tried to make it stand again. Kurt only put his palm on his face and shook his head. This was going to be a long day.

"Good morning, Sir!" they all chorused as Finn walked towards them.

"Kurt, you have to show me your layout," he demanded.

When Kurt and Finn walked towards the tent, one of the pillars started to fall again. As if that weren't bad enough, thunder rumbled in the distance. Rachel started to panic.

Rachel took a deep breath and started to dance right in front of the tent. Hopping off the ground with one foot, her hands were pointing towards the sky, she tried to imitate an opening flower.

Kurt was talking to Finn at the table, but he was facing Rachel and saw what she was doing and started chuckling.

Finn followed Kurt's gaze and saw her. "What are you doing?" Finn asked.

"Sun dance, sir! To stop the rain!" she said, not even pausing in her dance.

After a few minutes, the rain started to pour. _Sun dance, not effective at all_, she thought

They all stood inside the tent, listening to Finn yelling.

"Contingency plans, people! You knew that our location was outdoor. It never occurred to any of you that it might rain? God, don't you guys think? Find me an alternative . . . now!"

After an hour, they finally found an abandoned building.

"What's this? What the hell will I do with this?" Finn yelled.

"Sir, we can have this set up in two hours!" Rachel said.

After two hours, they were all insanely tired. Some of them are lying on the stage, looking like hell, and Blaine started to get sick. Finn was looking at the stage when Rachel approached him.

"Sir! It's ready," she said.

"Okay, that'll do. Let's start!"

They all gathered around the pillars and started throwing ideas on what pose should the model do.

"I think you should do this," Kurt said while raising his hands above his head, posing.

"We have pillars for a reason, Kurt," Mercedes said.

"You're right."

They all started arguing on what pose should the model do while Finn simply watched them.

"Sir," Rachel said, handing him a cup of coffee. Finn looked at the cup. On it was a sticky note with the words "Chillax, sir!" written on it.

Rachel walked up on stage to give them all coffee. "Shh! Why don't you guys have a coffee break?" she asked, handing them each a coffee. She didn't realize that she was standing between the pillars.

When she was about to leave the stage, Mercedes stopped her. "Wait, Rachel! Come back here! Can you pose for us first?"

Rachel stood between the pillars then started doing random poses. She was hugging the pillars, sitting down, placing her hand on her face, pouting, as her co-workers shouted instructions and various poses out to her.

"Everybody shut up!" Finn finally yelled. "There are six of you here and you can't even agree on one pose to have her do?"

He walked up on stage and stood in front of Rachel, grabbing her hands. Rachel's heart started beating so fast she thought she was going to explode.

"Put your hand there, and the other one here! That simple! Work on that pose!" he said, as Rachel looked at him without even blinking. Their faces were inches away from each other and she couldn't concentrate. Finn walked back to where her co-workers were standing, Rachel's gaze following him. When they all looked at her, Rachel slid her hands down the pillars and sat down, drawing Finn's attention back to her. But he just stood there, looked at her for a few seconds, and started walking away without saying another word.

So much for getting his attention.

**_Please review :) :)_**


	5. Things You Do For Love

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites, and story alerts!**

**Thanks again to monroeslittle for editing this chapter! **

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Rachel was so tired. At eight pm, she arrived at her apartment. When she opened the door, she was shocked to see her childhood best friend sitting on her couch, watching TV.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she said.

"I missed you, too!" her best friend answered, then rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Santana. I missed you! Now tell me—why are you here?"

"I have a business meeting here for a week and. . ."

"And?"

"Can I stay here? Please, please, please!"

"Fine! But no boys! If you want to do something dirty, go to a hotel or something."

"Yes! Thank you, Rach! Now tell me, how are you? How's the new job?"

"Oh, it's great! And my boss is just. . ." she sighed and placed her hand on her chest.

"Uh oh, someone's in love with their boss. What's his name?"

"Finn Hudson." she said, smiling.

"Finn Hudson? As in the Finn Hudson?"

Rachel nodded.

"Oh, Rach. Are you serious?"

"He stared at me." Rachel said, ignoring Santana's question. "There's hope, Santana! I have a chance!"

"That probably meant nothing."

"You know, you should win the 'most supportive best friend of the year' award," Rachel said before rolling her eyes at Santana. "Don't you want me to be happy?" she continued.

"Of course I do, Rach. All I'm saying is that girls fall in line for those kind of men."

"So? Then I'll fall in line!"

"How long will you wait?

"Until I get my turn!"

"It will never happen, Rach."

"Ouch! That hurts!" she says, placing her hands dramatically on her chest.

"Rachel, you're pining for a rich, intelligent, handsome man!"

"So?" Rachel looked at her, pulling out her most adorable smile.

"Well, you're in love, and you're smart. . ."

"And?"

"And you're beautiful."

"Thank you! I thought you'd never say it!" Rachel said, and they both laughed.

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up. If you're going to love someone, make sure both of your eyes are open."

"They are! See?" Rachel opened her eyes widely, making her look ridiculous, which made Santana laugh loudly. She smiled at Rachel and hugged her tight. _Oh, how I missed my best friend_, she thought.

* * *

><p>The next day was another long day for the employees at <em>Bachelor<em>. They'd been working so hard to finish the magazine before their release. At seven pm, all of them went home except for Finn and Rachel. Finn was inside his office talking to James's secretary, unaware that Rachel was still there too.

"Emi, I really need to talk to James about my budget. I though you put me in his schedule already? Why was it cancelled?"

"Sorry, sir, last minute change of plans."

"What time is he leaving?"

"I'm not sure, sir. He said he'll segue to another meeting."

"Okay," he said before hanging up and making another call.

He waited until the person on the other line answered.

"Dianne?" he said. "Please understand. It was a last minute thing," he continued, walking towards the small kitchen. "Let's just resched. I'll make it up to you."

"I'm still going. If you don't go, we're over." Dianne said.

"I just need to see James later," he said, opening the door of the kitchen. He jumped when he saw Rachel in there, making coffee.

"Oh, my gosh!" Rachel exclaimed, obviously shocked too.

"Sorry, I'm gonna call you back," he said, hanging up.

Rachel looked down, her heart still beating fast.

"Rachel, what the hell are you still doing here?" he said, looking awkwardly at Rachel's shoulder.

She noticed him looking and touched her shoulder, feeling the strap of her bra. She didn't know it was visible. She moved the strap and grabbed her coffee, her cheeks still red from embarrassment.

"Lock the door," Finn said when Rachel started walking towards the door.

She froze, and then slowly turned towards Finn.

"S-sir?" she asked, her voice shaking, and grabbed her shirt upwards as if to cover herself more.

"Just lock the door."

Rachel grabbed her jacket then hugged it tightly in front of her. "Sir, please don't," she said. Her hands were shaking and she looked terrified.

Finn looked at her and finally noticed her face.

"Lock the door when you leave," he clarified, trying so hard not to laugh at Rachel's face.

"Oh, I . . . I though you meant . . . Sir . . ." she mumbled, turning away. She swallowed hard, feeling even more embarrassed than before.

When she closed the door, Finn couldn't hold it anymore, so he laughed a little and hoped Rachel couldn't hear him.

Outside, Rachel started to panic. She hastily grabbed her things. But when she was about to walk towards the door, she heard Finn's voice.

"Rachel?"

"Sir?"

Finn walked out of the kitchen. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No, sir."

"Wear something . . . else. I'll see you at ten." He walked back into his office.

Rachel's eyes followed him, screaming inside.

* * *

><p>The car pulled up at the restaurant. Rachel sat nervously when suddenly Finn faced her and revealed the bouquet of pink roses in his hands. She smiled, biting her lip and looking at him lovingly.<p>

"Do you see that woman by the window?" he asked. She followed his gaze and saw the woman, and she nodded. "That's Dianne. My girlfriend. Walk up to her, introduce yourself, and give this to her," he said, handing her the roses. "I'll be back soon."

_Girlfriend?_ she thought. Her heart shattered a little, she didn't show it to Finn. She took the flowers, nodding and stepping out of the car.

She went inside the restaurant and approached Dianne. "Miss Dianne? Finn asked me to give these to you."

"Let me guess," Dianne replied, "he's in a meeting?"

"Well, you know what a workaholic he is. That's why he sent me here to keep you amused for a while," Rachel said, offering her best smile.

"So, you're his clown?" Dianne asked. Rachel's face fell. "Well, tell him, it's not funny. And tell him to save those flowers for another girl," Dianne snapped, walking out. Rachel only sat there, unsure what to do beyond simply waiting for Finn to arrive.

Finn went to his brother's office to talk to him.

"Finance told me you disapproved my request for additional budget."

"Yes," James answered flatly.

"Can I still appeal?"

"No! Go home, Finn, I'm not giving this one to you. I'm not confident if you can recover with your anniversary issue. "

Finn looked defeated, but didn't say anything to argue with his brother anymore.

* * *

><p>After forty-five minutes, Finn arrived at the restaurant and walked to where he saw Dianne sitting earlier. He thought the girl he saw sitting was Dianne, so he went and kissed her near her mouth. Rachel gasped. When she looked to her right, she saw Finn. They looked straight into each other eyes for a few seconds before Rachel turned her head down.<p>

"Sorry, I thought you were Dianne. Where is she?" he asked, sitting in front of her.

"She said that you should give this to another girl, " Rachel said, biting her lip and not meeting his gaze.

"So she hated the flowers?"

Rachel just looked at him apologetically.

"Tell the waiter to put everything on my tab, okay? I'll see you tomorrow at work," he said before walking out.

"Sir, tab?"

* * *

><p>"Poor guy," Rachel said. She and Mercedes were talking in the kitchen the next day, making coffee for their co-workers.<p>

"Poor guy? I don't even know why Dianne fell in love with him in the first place."

"No, I don't think she loved him."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, if she really loved him, she'd put up with all his shortcomings."

"Like a martyr?"

"Isn't that how it should be when you love someone?" Rachel continued, handing a coffee to Kurt. "You accept everything about him. You give everything you can, because you love him. If you love him, you should truly love him. No if's, no buts . . . whatever the cost is."

"Even if he always screams at you?" Blaine said, smirking.

"Yes."

"Even if he treats you like a slave?" Kurt said.

"Yes."

"Even if despite everything you do for him, he doesn't notice you?"

"Yes."

She turned around and saw Finn walking towards his office. "Good morning, sir!"

Finn just ignored her, as usual.

"Oh. the things you do for love," Blaine teased. Rachel just glared at him and went to her table to continue her work. _Oh. the things I do for him,_ she thought.

**_Reviews are very much appreciated! :) _**


	6. He Hurts Her, She Takes Care Of Him

**Here's Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Thanks again for editing this, Maggie(monroeslittle) :D :D**

**I don't own Glee. **

* * *

><p>Later that day, Finn gathered everyone for a meeting. The draft of the magazine was almost finished and needed to be discussed. Finn was looking at it while Rachel was passing out coffee for everybody.<p>

"Different cover girl, the same old cover story. This will really get us to number one!" Finn yelled before throwing the draft on the table. Rachel was already standing beside him. She flinched when he threw the draft and then handed him a cup of coffee. The cup she gave him had a sticky note on it again, this time with the words "There's always sunshine after the rain. . ." written on it and a big smiling face at the end. Finn looked at it while Rachel walked to her chair beside Mercedes.

"Sir, if we really want to be number one why don't we set _Bachelor_ apart from _Stag_? Let's put substance to it, let's give it a meaning, a heart?" Rachel suggested. "For example, let's provide tips on how guys can be sensitive so their relationships would last and so their girlfriends or wives don't end up leaving them . . . Instead of . . . of capitalizing on naked bodies." Rachel slowed down towards the end when she realized that what she said actually happened to Finn the night before. And the look on Finn's face after she finished talking was _not_ good.

"Do you have any idea what magazine you're working for?" Finn asked, looking at her seriously.

"_Bachelor_, sir."

"_Bachelor_? _Bachelor_ is a men's magazine, Rachel. Now, what do men want?"

"Sex!" Mike and Blaine said at the same time.

Mercedes was looking at Rachel sympathetically while Finn continued glaring at her.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"No, sir." she said. She lied because she didn't want anybody asking her what happened between her and that moron. And besides, she thought that sex was actually one of the reasons why he cheated on her. She wasn't ready to have sex and to be honest, she didn't know a lot of things about it.

"Since birth?"

Rachel nods.

"That explains it."

They all looked sadly at her while Rachel looked down at her lap.

"Can you even say the word sex?" Finn said while moving his face closer to hers.

Rachel looked at him, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Sex!" Finn repeated.

"Sex," she said in a low voice.

"Sex! Yes, Rachel, sex! Now, what objection do you have if _Bachelor_ sells sex?"

"Nothing, sir."

"Then don't act as if you know anything! Because you don't! So just shut up!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to help."

"I don't need your help! I just need you to do your job, that's it!"

Rachel looked down because her tears started to fall.

"Mercedes."

"Sir?"

"Why wasn't I informed that Indigo backed out?"

"Sir, they said they wouldn't be able to rush it."

"So we'll leave it at that? Our printing press backs out, and we'll all sit here doing nothing? You'll not do anything?" Finn yelled. All of them were looking down while Rachel was still crying silently on her chair.

"Sir, we already found a replacement."

"Well, tell me! I have to know because I want to see it myself! Who found it anyway?"

"Rachel did, sir." Mercedes answered.

Finn looked at Rachel and immediately felt guilty about how he treated her earlier. Rachel was still looking down, wiping her tears away.

Finn and Rachel went to the printing press to confirm and discuss what they need.

"Thank you for accepting the job, sir, even if it's rushed," Rachel told the owner apologetically. "It's so hard to find someone who'll accept the job. We're really sorry, sir. We're really just pressed for time."

"We're actually surprised you wanted it that soon. You really think you'll make it?"

"Oh, yes, we will. I'll just send you the proofs once they're ready."

"So, we're settled, right?"

"Yes. Thank you, sir." Rachel said, shaking his hand. She walked over to Finn and met his gaze without allowing any emotion to show in her eyes.

"Is it settled?"

"Yes, sir," she said flatly, and she started walking towards the car.

They arrived at the office at four in the afternoon. Rachel immediately went to sit on the chair in front of Mercedes's table to chat with her co-workers.

"Guys, be there at Saturday, okay?" Mike said.

"What time is that again?" Mercedes asked.

"Just be there before lunch, all of you."

All of them we're now inside Mercedes's booth.

"I'm not sure, dude!" Blaine said.

"But you're the godfather!"

"Especially you, Mercedes! Don't forget, okay?"

"I won't, I promise."

All of them we're busy talking that they didn't even hear Finn's office door opened. He saw them gathered and wanted to know what was going on.

"What are you guys talking about?" Finn asked them.

They all looked at him, except for Rachel, while they waited for Mike to say something.

"Sir, it's the christening of my and Tina's daughter. You should come."

Finn was about to answer when the guard interrupted him. "Sir, the delivery just arrived."

"Everyone . . . meeting room now!"

They all stood up and went to the room.

"Why? What does he want now?" Mike asked quietly.

"You should have said something a while ago Rachel!" Mercedes told Rachel.

"I'm nervous," Blaine said, sitting down.

"I feel a bunch of revisions is in order," Tina chimed in.

"Another storm's coming guys!" Kurt said.

Finn entered the room followed by the guard who was holding four boxes of pizza and a couple of plates. They all looked at the boxes placed on the table.

"Eat up," Finn said, pointing to the food.

They just continued glancing at the boxes and Finn. They were all frozen in shock. After a few minutes, Finn just decided to open a box and hand it to Kurt. Kurt took it hesitantly.

"Guys, here," Kurt passed the box to Mike and then opened another one.

They all had a slice except for Rachel, who still felt hurt and only wanted to leave the room as fast as possible. Finn looked at Rachel and noticed that she was just sitting on her chair, looking at her lap. After a few minutes, Finn took a slice of pizza, placed it on a plate, and pushed the plate in front of Rachel. Rachel was surprised. She looked at the plate in front of her and then looked at him while all of her co-workers smiled at her. Finn then entered his office, sat down on his table, leaving the door open to see if Rachel ate the pizza. After a few minutes, Finn gave up.

Mercedes glanced at Finn's office door and noticed that his gaze had dropped. She looked at Rachel, still sitting quietly beside her, refusing to eat.

"He's not looking anymore," Mercedes told her. "Drop the act and eat your pizza." Everyone started to laugh softly, and Rachel offered her co-workers a small smile.

The next day, Rachel still felt hurt and she decided not to go to work that day. And it was Santana's birthday, anyway. Rachel should stay home to celebrate that.

She lay on her bed, staring at Finn's picture on her wall. He really wasn't she expected. He was much more like all her co-workers warned her. But soon enough her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Rachel, where are you?" Mercedes asked.

"Still at my apartment."

"Why? Are you not going to work today?"

"No," she said flatly.

"Stop being a drama queen, Rachel. Finn asked you to go to his condo."

"Why?" she said, annoyed.

"He needs the proofs for his final corrections because he's not coming in today."

"Oh . . . Why me?"

"Where are the articles?" Mercedes asked loudly.

"With me," Rachel said, feeling defeated. She started getting ready to go to Finn's condo. She was about to leave the apartment when Santana stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Umm . . . work?"

"I thought you weren't going in today?"

"I'm not . . . I'm just going to Finn's condo. . . ."

Santana interrupted her before she finished talking. "You're what?" Santana said, giving her a knowing look.

"Oh, don't act like that, Santana!" Rachel snapped. "I'm just going to hand him the articles for corrections!"

"Okay . . . Okay! Jeez! I'm sorry. But you have to promise me you'll be in time for my party! I haven't spent my birthday with you since high school!"

"Yes, I promise!" she said, leaving the apartment.

Rachel knocked at Finn's door, but no one answered. She knocked again. Still no answer. She turned the knob to find it unlocked so she just opened the door and walked in. She saw him, lying on the couch, his pajamas still on, playing with a toy train.

"Sir, here are the articles."

Finn just pointed at the table. Rachel looked at him, annoyed that he couldn't even give her a proper answer. She placed the articles on the table. When she leaned in, she saw a miniature of a railroad track with a moving train. She looked at Finn, but he only went on playing with his toy train. Before she could leave, however, she heard Finn coughing. Concerned, she sat in front of him.

"Sir?" she said, but he only answered her with another cough, his eyes flickering closed. Rachel touched his forehead and found that he was burning up. She grabbed a tissue and wiped the sweat on his forehead. Finn opened his eyes to find Rachel's face close to his. He seemed delirious, and her worry grew. She stood up, placed her bag on the table, and looked around for medicine. She went to the kitchen to see if there was any food. A few minutes later, she had a cup noodles and started feeding it to him.

"Too hot? Sorry. Sorry." After feeding him, she gave him the medicine she found in the kitchen and then went to get cold water and towel to put on his forehead. She went upstairs and found a blanket to cover Finn. She was tucking it in his neck when suddenly Finn grabbed her hand. He leaned into her hand unconsciously, to feel the warmth of it. Rachel looked at him and smiled.

After another few minutes, she managed to pull her hand out of Finn's grasp, and she reached into her bag to get her cellphone.

"Santana? I'm sorry. I'll be there. I'm just taking care of some . . . thing."

"Get your butt here now, Rachel!"

"San? Santana? My battery's—" the phone shut off before she could even finish talking. "—dead," she whispered, looking at her phone. Just then, Finn started throwing up, and because her other hand was near his mouth, it hit her. Rachel didn't even bother washing her hands. Instead she helped Finn stand up to go upstairs and lie down on his bed. She helped him was off his face in the bathroom, and when they arrived to his room, she sat him down then started to remove his pajama top. Finn pushed her hand away and tried to get it off himself but he was shaking so much he couldn't even move his arms.

"What? Can't do it? Stop being so stubborn and let me!"

He looked at her for a while then removed his arms to let her take it off. She took a white shirt on his cabinet then put it on him then lied him down on the bed. When she was about to take his pajama top to the laundry, she noticed a picture of a young Finn with his mom on the table. _His mom is beautiful. No wonder he looks so good, _she thought, smiling to herself.

After a while, Finn fell asleep, and Rachel stayed beside him, her head lying on Finn's upper leg. After a few minutes, she fell asleep too. Finn felt something on his leg so he opened his eyes and looked down. He saw Rachel, asleep. He didn't do anything. He just smiled.

**_Reviews are very much appreciated :)_**


	7. Best Night Of My Life

**New chapter!Thanks to monroeslittle for editing this :)**

**finchel(dot)lover(dot)uk, it's a Filipino movie called A Very Special Love, and yes, it's an awesome movie! :) :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up at five in the morning. She sat on the bed, her eyes still closed, and turned her head to kiss Finn's picture on her wall. But when she leaned over, she fell and her face hit the bed. She sat up again and looked around the room. <em>This was not her room<em>, she thought. Her eyes widened when she saw Finn sleeping beside her.

"Oh my gosh!" she whispered. She quickly gathered all her things and left Finn's condo as quietly as she could. Finn didn't wake up.

When she arrived at her apartment, she found Santana on the couch.

"San?" she asked, but Santana didn't reply. "Santana?" Still no response. Santana only ignored her. "I'm so sorry, San. . ." she said, before looking down.

"Look at my eyebags, Rachel! I stayed up all night for you! And I can't believe you missed my birthday. You _promised_, Rachel," Santana said, trying not to yell at Rachel.

Rachel just looked at Santana, tears starting to form in her eyes. Santana stood up to go to her room, but Rachel went after her and hugged her from behind. "Wait, San. I'm really sorry. It's just that I was busy with work. Then Finn got sick, and I couldn't leave him like that."

"Why? Is that a part of your job now?"

"I'm really sorry, Santana. I'm going to make it up to you. Today is our day. I'm not going to work. We'll do whatever you want," Rachel said, hugging Santana tighter.

"Fine," Santana said, only for her voice to go soft. "But, Rachel, please just take it easy with Finn. Before you know it, you'll be in too deep, and you won't be able to get out."

"Okay," Rachel murmured. "I will." She paused. "Do you forgive me now?"

Santana nodded, before turning around and hugging Rachel. She was a big softie for Rachel-even if she wouldn't ever admit that to anyone.

* * *

><p>Finn went to work and noticed that Rachel was not on her chair.<p>

"Where's Rachel?" he asked Mercedes.

"Sir, she called an hour ago. She said she's not coming in today because she missed her best friend's birthday yesterday so she wanted to make it up to her today. I told her she should come in, even if only for half a day, because she and Tina have a lot to do. . . ."

"No, that's okay," Finn said, cutting her off, before going to his office.

They all looked at him in surprise.

"Did he really just say that?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head wordlessly. Nobody knew what to say. They all simply sat at their desks, looking at Finn's office door in shock.

After a few minutes, Mercedes went inside Finn's office to hand him a cup of coffee. When she placed it on his table, he immediately looked at the cup, only to frown.

He couldn't help but feel disappointed that there wasn't a sticky note on it.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday, the christening of Tina and Mike's daughter. After the ceremony, they had a celebration in their backyard. Mercedes, Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel were all helping with the food, while Tina and Mike greeted and guided their guests inside.<p>

"You told Finn to come, right? Do you think he's coming?" Tina asked Mike, who stood with his daughter carefully balanced in his arm. All of them were around the food table, chatting.

"Don't bet on it. He rarely talks to us, and when he does it's usually for work. Actually, he yells more than he talks." Mike said.

"He's a really busy man but I think he'll come if he's not busy." Rachel said, defending Finn before going inside the house to get more juice.

"Hi!" a familiar voice said.

They all turned around, shocked to see Finn. He actually came. Rachel returned outside just in time to see him, and she was as shocked to see him as everyone else.

"Sir! This is my baby," Mike told Finn. "Baby, say hi to Mr. Hudson!" The baby just gave Finn a smile, and he smiled back at her.

At eight in the evening, almost all the guests left, so everyone on the magazine enjoyed their time with each other and started using the karaoke that Tina and Mike had rented.

"All of us have to sing! No one goes home without singing! Okay?" Mercedes said. "You have to sing too, sir." She smiled at Finn

"I don't sing," he said firmly.

They only ignored him, however, and started picking who would sing first.

"Rachel, you go first!" Tina said.

Rachel grabbed the microphone and chose a song to sing. When she started to sing _Faithfully_ by Journey, Finn was shocked. He tried so hard not to stare at her like an idiot, but he failed. He _was_ completely staring at her like an idiot. But he was pretty sure he'd never heard a voice like that before. After the chorus, Rachel turned around to face Finn and handed him the microphone.

"Sir! You have to sing!" she encouraged excitedly. Finn was hesitant at first, but when he looked at her eyes, he realized it was a big mistake. He couldn't help but give in, take the mic, and start singing. When he finished the song, they were all wowed by his voice. They didn't know he could sing that well.

Rachel thought she might have fallen in love with him even more, if that were possible.

An hour or so later, they started saying their goodbyes.

Finn looked at Rachel and walked towards her. "Rachel?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you want me to drive you home? Wait, you know what, I'm not taking no for an answer, so come on, I'll drive you home."

Rachel couldn't find the words to say anything at all, far too surprised, so she only nodded and followed him to his car.

On the ride home, Rachel kept staring at Finn, and he noticed it. He finally glanced at her with a questioning look on his face. "What?" he asked with a smile.

"Nothing. I just didn't know you knew how to smile."

Finn looked at her and then started to chuckle.

"You take things too seriously!" she went on. "You're all work! No wonder you got sick!"

"If I don't take it seriously, we won't be number—"

"Number one, number one, number one. . ." Rachel said, cutting him off. "You're starting to _look_ like number one. . . ."

"Who wouldn't want to be number one? I mean, number one gets the best while number two gets what's left."

"Okay, fine. You're number one, but in the end, you're the lonely one, because everyone has walked out on you because of your attitude. Isn't that sad?"

Finn just stared on the road, smiling.

"Even in that picture, you look so sad!" Rachel exclaimed, pointing at the Hudson family's billboard along the highway. "You're wasting your good looks, you know." She paused, sighing. "And your sisters are beautiful, too, just like your mom. No wonder your father fell in love with her."

"I really wouldn't know."

"What?" she said. "The first time I saw her picture in your condo, I already knew why your father married her."

"They were never married."

"Why?

"They couldn't."

"Why?"

"Because she wasn't number one."

Confused, Rachel frowned at him.

"My dad had a wife."

"So she was. . ."

"Number two."

"S-sorry."

Finn looked at her again and noticed that she was looking down on her lap, playing with her fingers. So he reached out his hand then playfully tapped her nose.

"Don't be."

Rachel was sure her heart stopped beating for a second. He looked back at the road, even as she kept her gaze on him. "Now it makes sense," she said softly.

"What makes sense?"

"Why you're better looking than all of them," Rachel replied seriously.

Finn looked at her and smiled. She smiled at him, too. They continued glancing at each other, the smile never leaving their faces.

_This is the best night of my life_, Rachel thought to herself.

_**Please review :)**_


	8. Write From The Heart

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks monroeslittle for editing this :)**

**Next update would probably be on Friday, because of school :| Anyway, enjoy!**

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>The release date of the anniversary issue was getting closer, and the magazine was almost finished. At eight in the morning, they we're all supposed to meet in the venue where the launch would be held. Finn was already there, waiting for about fifteen minutes for his employees to arrive before he saw the van entering the venue.<p>

"Sorry, sir, we were stuck in traffic," Mercedes said, climbing out of the van. She was followed by Mike, who greeted Finn.

Finn only nodded quietly in acknowledgement, looking at the van, obviously waiting for someone to come out. After Tina, he finally saw her. Rachel was wearing a short white dress with a blue cardigan. Thankfully, Finn was wearing sunglasses, if he wasn't, they would all see how he looked at her.

"Good morning, sir!" Rachel said with a smile, waving at him.

Finn's serious expression suddenly turned into a wide grin. They all looked at Rachel, obviously shocked.

"That's okay," Finn said, finally answering Mercedes. He turned and walked to the huge clubhouse, where they would have a meeting with the planner to discuss how he wanted the place to look on the day of the launch. Everyone followed Finn, all wearing the same smirk on their faces.

When they were all inside, Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina were all talking to the planner. Blaine and Mike were looking around the place, while Kurt was talking to Finn, discussing the design of the stage.

"Rachel!" Finn called.

"Sir?" Rachel answered. She then excused herself, leaving Mercedes and Tina to talk to the planner, and walked towards where Finn and Kurt were standing. She stood beside Finn and looked at him. "Sir?" she repeated.

"What did I tell you? I told you to stay close to me, remember?" Rachel looked at him, then at Kurt, then back at him, and she chuckled. She moved her body closer to Finn. As much as he wanted to be that close to Rachel, Kurt was standing beside him, so he looked at Rachel with wide eyes, as if saying, 'Kurt's here, Rachel'. Rachel only cleared her throat, and Finn looked at Kurt, trying to hide his smile.

After an hour, they all went back to the office to have a meeting.

"Sir, you need to approve the layout and the articles. I also need your editor's note," Mercedes said.

"Okay. Kurt, where's the layout of the cover?"

"Here, sir."

Finn looked at it for a while before saying anything. "It's still not appealing. It's not enticing at all! It still doesn't have the. . .oomph! You know what I mean?"

Rachel, standing between Finn and Kurt, butted in.

"I saw something in here. Where is that?" she said, going through Kurt's stack of papers.

"No. Don't," Kurt protested.

"Don't worry!" she assured him. "Got it! Here, sir!"

"Sir, don't mind that. I was just playing around."

Finn took it and looked at it. It featured a three-fold, black cover, with 'BACHELOR' written at the top. Finn opened the cover and saw Rachel's picture, the one that was taken during the photo shoot. Rachel didn't know that Kurt used her picture and when she saw it, she gasped and glared at Kurt. Finn said nothing, only stared at the picture.

After a few minutes, he finally spoke. "I like it. But you still have to work on this, okay? Change the color and font. I don't know. . ." He said, looking at Rachel with a smirk.

Rachel laughed loudly, suddenly forgetting about yelling at Kurt for using that picture.

"Thank you, sir. Let's go," Kurt said, walking quickly out of the meeting room with Mercedes as if afraid Finn would change his mind. Finn stood up and looked at their calendar. Rachel was still in the room fixing the folders.

"What am I supposed to write there?" he asked Rachel.

"Whatever you want to say."

He only looked at her before entering his office. He opened his laptop and started typing. After twenty minutes, the only thing he typed was 'The New Bachelor' at the top of the page. A knock on his office door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in."

Rachel came in with a coffee and placed it on his table, smiling at him before walking out. He looked at the cup and saw a sticky note with the words "Write from the heart" written on it. He smiled and started typing again.

_Something inside has changed. And the change came as a surprise. Some of you may say that our cover is very. . . _

_Let me share with you a little secret. Our cover. . . _

_It may look different, but it feels right._

He wasn't finished yet, but he decided to take a break so he saved it, closed his laptop with a huge smile on his face, and walked out of his office. He watched his employees moving around, changing what needed to be change, and he saw Rachel handing out coffee to her co-workers.

"Rachel, can I see the pagination guide?" Kurt said.

"Pagination guide?" Rachel answered, scanning the room to see who had it.

Finn took it from Tina and handed it to Kurt.

"Wait, excuse me, Rachel, can you check if the contract has been faxed?"

"And check if sir has any corrections on the fitness and review column!"

Everybody spoke and worked as if Finn weren't there, and he simply stared at them all. He finally walked into the kitchen, nobody noticing. Rachel sat on her table, took a deep breath, and she looked for her favorite ballpoint pen to use for notes as she spoke on the phone, but she couldn't find it so she grabbed another one instead.

She was dialing the numbers on the phone, when she saw a cup of coffee placed on her table and beside the cup was her favorite ballpoint. She looked up to Finn in front of her, standing at his office door and smiling down at her.

"Finn gave coffee to Rachel!" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

Rachel smiled at Finn, watching him return to his office, only for the person that she called to answer, "Hello, who's this?" and bring Rachel back to reality.

"Oh sorry!" Rachel exclaimed, embarrassed. I was the one who called! Mrs. Smith!" Once again, Finn made her heart jump out of her chest and he completely distracted her from the real world..

At nine in the evening, everybody had left except for Finn, still working inside his office, and Rachel, who refused to leave until he did, despite how tired she grew.

_As a magazine I dare say we have still so much to offer. It's not just a men's magazine anymore. The changes are forthcoming and are bigger than ever._

He smiled at his words and then looked to his left to see that Rachel had fallen asleep at her table. He walked out of his office and towards her, chuckling when he saw that her mouth was slightly open. He watched her for a moment before he knelt down so that their faces were on the same level. He reached out to move the hair that fell on her face so he could see her more clearly, and he smiled at the sight. After a minute, he moved closer, and closer, and closer. . .

And her phone started ringing. Rachel opened her eyes to Finn's face so close to hers. Barely able to breathe, Rachel closed her mouth and moved her face slightly away from Finn, unsure what to do.

"I didn't want to wake you up but your phone. . .it's been ringing," he said.

Rachel nodded and turned away from Finn to answer her phone. Finn took a deep breath. _What was he doing?_ he thought.

"Hey San. . .Yes, I'm coming home soon." She hung up. "Sir, umm. . .I need to go."

Finn stood up and helped her arrange her things.

"See you tomorrow!" he called as Rachel walked towards the door

Rachel turned around and gave him smile. He entered his office again and typed his final words.

_But the biggest change is. . . the new Bachelor is not afraid to show that he also has a heart._


	9. Thank You

**New chapter!**

**Just a few things: Italicized words are flashbacks, Rachel is so not a vegan in this story, and yeah..that's it...oh and this story will be over soon :)**

**Thanks to monroeslittle for editing! :) :)**

**Don't own Glee...Anyway, Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Today their anniversary issue is finished, and Finn could say that he really was proud of it. He gathered everyone in the meeting room to celebrate. He even brought wine for them all.<p>

"Good job, everyone! Good job!" Finn said happily, pouring wine in their glasses. He acknowledged everybody's name except for Rachel. She looked at him, confused, but immediately put a smile on her face.

"Cheers!" Rachel exclaimed, raising her glass.

"Cheers!" her co-workers echoed.

"If we only had more time, I'm sure this issue would've been the best!" Blaine said.

"It's okay, Blaine. We put in our best effort and that's what's important," Finn assured them. "If I were you, I'd save my energy because I'm sure, once the board sees the result of our hard work, they'll give us more than six months!"

"No! I'm pretty sure they'll give us one more year!" Kurt said.

"Two years!" Mercedes yelled.

"Ten years!" Rachel said, laughing while everybody cheered.

"What are you waiting for? Spend the rest of the day with your families! Go home!" Finn said, a huge smile on his face. Again, everybody cheered. "Rest. You all deserve it!" Finn continued.

"Thank you, sir!" they all said in unison.

"No guys, thank you," he said sincerely, looking at each and every one of them.

They had one group hug before leaving the room. Rachel was the last one to leave because she was gathering the papers on the table. While arranging the papers, she stole glances at Finn, still wondering why he didn't acknowledge her earlier. She was getting ready to leave the room when she heard his voice.

"Rachel?"

"Sir?" she said, looking at him sadly. _Did I do something wrong? Did I upset him?_, she thought.

"You stay!" he said seriously, which made Rachel more nervous.

"Why, sir?"

"You have to get me flowers. Two sets. One long-stemmed red rose, and the other one. . .I don't know, I'll leave it up to you. Just make sure it's nice."

"Yes, sir," she said quietly, leaving the room to buy the flowers.

After twenty minutes, she came back with the flowers Finn told her to buy. She bought the long-stemmed rose, and a bouquet of white lilies, her favorite flower. She poked her head in Finn's office door to make her presence known.

"Sir?"

Finn got up and motioned for Rachel to follow him. They got in his car, Finn not saying a word, which confused Rachel. She doesn't have a clue where he was taking her. Rachel fell asleep during the ride.

"Rachel, wake up. We're here."

She opened her eyes and looked around for a minute before realizing where they were. She looked confused. _Why would he bring me to a cemetery?_ she thought.

Rachel then gave Finn the rose and the bouquet, but Finn only took the rose. He got out of his car and walked towards his mother's grave. Rachel's gaze followed him, still confused, before she finally stepped out of the car. She saw him place the rose in front of the grave. She just stood near the car, not knowing what to do.

Finn turned around to look at her.

"Rachel, what are you doing there?"

"S-sorry, sir! I'll stay inside the car then," she said, quickly trying to get back in the car.

"Rachel, get over here!" She stood frozen for a few seconds before walking towards him. "Mom, this is Rachel. Rachel, my Mom."

Rachel looked at him, mouth slightly open, then looked at the stone in front of her and smiled.

"Hi ma'am!" she said, waving, and Finn chuckled. She looked down at the bouquet she was holding. "Is this for your mom, too?" she asked, walking closer to place the flowers beside the rose. But before she could get closer, Finn stopped her.

"That's for you."

She froze, and Finn walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Still frozen, Rachel couldn't stop the tears that began to slip from her eyes. After a minute of silence, she turned around and hit Finn with the flowers as she started sobbing.

"What? Rachel? What's wrong?" Finn looked at her, confused, before pulling her into a hug.

"Ssh. . .it's okay, Rachel. Tell me what's wrong."

Rachel stepped out of his embrace and looked at him in the eye. "It's just. . .this is the first time I ever received flowers from anyone."

"That's okay. It's also the first time someone accepted it from me."

Rachel laughed, remembering his ex-girlfriend. "But. . .Thank you, Finn."

"Thank you for your patience," he said, "for staying, even though you had every reason to leave. Thank you."

"Thank you" she replied, "because you proved that I was right. That that's not completely empty inside." She pointed to his heart. "That's what's important, right? That's what I have faith in. That's why I'm still here."

"Rachel, if. . .if this isn't what you do. . .I mean. . .If I weren't your boss. . .you think. . .you know. . .you and I. . ." he paused and looked at her before continuing. "You think you like me?"

Rachel smirked at him. "You know, you're okay."

"Really?"

"More than okay."

"Did you hear that, Mom? Somebody here thinks I'm okay!"

"Wait!" she said, moving her ears closer to the grave, as if listening to his mom talking. "Mom says, she agrees," she said with a smile.

"What did you just call her?"

"Umm. . .mom. . .your mom."

"I know. . .mom. . .so, that means?" he said, pointing to her then at himself.

Rachel laughed. "But seriously, you know what she really said to me?"

"What?"

"That she's proud of you. As am I."

Finn smiled and they just stood there looking at each other. Then Finn moved closer to her, wrapped his arms around her, and leaned down so that his face was close to hers. He looked at her eyes for a second before he closed the gap between them. When he pulled away, Rachel couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"C'mon, I'll drive you home," he said, taking her hand.

When they arrived at her house, Finn turned his head to look at her.

"Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Why? Are you planning to make me entertain your girlfriend again?"

"Very funny, Rachel. . .I was actually hoping to have a date with you. But not in a fancy restaurant, just at my condo. I'll cook for you."

"Wow, you cook?"

He nods.

"Well then, okay."

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven." He smiled and kissed her again.

She got out of the car, a smile never leaving her face. She waved at him one more time before he drove away.

* * *

><p>After spending time with Rachel that morning, Finn thought that nothing could ruin his mood throughout the day, but he was wrong. After dropping Rachel off at her house, he went straight to his father's house to invite them to the launch of his magazine.<p>

"Finn! What a pleasant surprise! I'll see you later, I'll be back!" one of his older sister said, waving goodbye on her way out.

"Okay!"

"So Finn, what kind of miracle finally brings you here?" Michael asked.

"This. . .I personally came by to give you this," he said, handing him an invitation for the launch. "James, I hope this is enough proof that we can still put up a good fight," he told his older, handing him the invitation and walking beside his father who was sitting beside James. Finn leaned down to give his father a kiss.

"You really don't get it, do you? So what if you get over this? Did you think that's the reason why I'm holding your budget? Finn, what's in question is the kind of decision you've been making for the past few weeks."

"Those are calls I had to make at that moment, James."

"Those are calls made by desperate second placers. . .if you were even thinking."

"Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"I'm saying you have a lot to learn. If you really wanted to be number one, you should have gotten a more experienced staff."

"I'm still hoping you'd come," Finn said, walking out. He was trying so hard not to cry in front of his family. If he stayed any longer, he'd probably be crying right now. He turned his back just when his father stood up from his seat so Finn didn't notice that his father followed him. When he was close to the door, he heard his father call him. He turned around, still holding back the tears.

"If you need any help, I can call a few friends. They might know people who can work for you."

Finn shook his head no and looked down. After a minute, he turned to his left and noticed a huge painting of his father's wife on the wall.

"I'm sorry. This is their mother's home."

"Dad, I know."

"That's the only difference. . .Hang on, son. You'll prove to them you're good enough."

"Dad, if we're not different, why do I even have to prove anything?"

His father took a deep breath and turn his head away from Finn. Finn looked at him for a moment and walked out without saying another word.

* * *

><p>At seven in the evening, he was already in front of Rachel's apartment. He called Rachel's phone and asked her to go out. When he saw her, he smiled, finally feeling better after the talk he had with his family.<p>

"Hi."

"Hi Rach, you ready?"

"Yes. . .are you okay, Finn?"

"Yeah, I am," he assured, starting the drive to his condo.

When they arrived, he opened the door of the car for her and held her hand as he walked her into the condo. Rachel was surprised—it looked beautiful. Finn really had done his best to make this date special.

"C'mon. . .sit here, I'll just get the food and the wine."

Finn came out with two plates of steak and a bottle of wine. After eating, they decided to sit on the couch and talk.

"So, you never really had a boyfriend before?"

"Umm. . .actually, I lied."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to tell anybody about him. I don't want to remember him anymore."

"Why?"

"Is that your favorite word or something?" she chuckled. "He hurt me."

Finn said nothing so she continued.

"His name is Jesse. We were best friends since we were kids. We always wanted to have our own magazine company. We both love to write, we even used each other as inspiration to write, well, at least I did, I don't know if he was telling the truth or not. We started dating in college. . ."

"Wait, you started dating but he never gave you flowers? As in never?"

"Nope. I didn't mind because I didn't think it was important, you know?"

He nodded. "So what happened? Why'd do you guys break up?"

"_Rachel?"_

"_Yes babe?"_

"_I'm going to my friend's house for a party."_

"_Oh, can I come?"_

"_No!. . .I, I mean, you don't have to. You have a test tomorrow and I don't want you to fail. I'll just take the spare key so I don't have to wake you up when I come back."_

"_Okay," she said, giving him a kiss._

"I didn't believe that that was his real reason, and I was right. I'm a little psychic, you know?" She heard Finn chuckle before she continued her story. "I followed him that night. I went to his friend's house and looked for him, but I couldn't find him downstairs, so I went upstairs and I opened the first door I saw."

"_Rachel! What are you doing here?"_

"_So, this is why you didn't want me to come huh? So you can fuck another girl?"_

"_No, Rachel, it's not what you think!"_

"_Just shut up! Shut up! I don't want see you anymore!" _

_She ran outside the house a fast as she could, but Jesse caught up with her. She was already on the street, but he held her arm and turned her around to face him._

"_Rachel, wait! Let me explain! You don't understand, a guy has needs and you wouldn't even let me touch you!"_

_Rachel gasped and slapped him._

"_You jerk! After everything, this is what you do to me? I thought you respected the fact that I'm not yet ready to take that step!"_

"_I did! That's why I didn't force you!"_

"_Oh, wow, I'm so touched. Thank you!" she said sarcastically._

"_Rachel, please. I didn't want you to find out this way."_

"_This isn't the first time you cheated on me, is it? The first time you asked me about wanting to have sex was when we were sophomores and you didn't mention it after that. Does that mean you've been cheating on me since last year?"_

_He didn't answer._

"_Wow, just wow. Have fun with your girl. I hope you're happy now."_

"After that, I went to our apartment, gathered my things, and left. That's it. That was the last time I ever saw him." Rachel didn't even notice that she was crying until Finn wiped her tears with his thumb. He made her look at him.

"Look, Rachel, you don't deserve a guy like that. You made the right decision by following him that night. Just—don't think about him anymore, okay? You're better than him. You deserve to be loved."

"Thank you, Finn. . .So would you like to tell me what happened a while ago?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, please, I can tell that you're not okay even if you said you are."

Finn looked away from her and took a deep breath.

"It's just that, my family, after fifteen years, still don't accept me. Everything I do is wrong to them, especially to my older brother, James. My father told me a while ago that I'll eventually prove to them that I'm good enough. Why do I always have to prove that I am? I mean, does your family ask you to do that? I'm tired, Rachel. I'm so tired."

Now Finn was the one crying. It was the first time Rachel ever saw him cry. She placed her hand on his cheek, wiped his tears, and made him look at her, just like Finn had done to her earlier.

"Finn, I'll tell you what you just told me. You're better than them. It's just that, sometimes, you have to prove something to gain someone's respect or trust, even love. But don't let that bring you down, Finn. I know you. Tomorrow night is that launching and I'm sure that they'll be amazed with the magazine. We all worked so hard for this. _You_ worked so hard for this. I mean, like you said, you've been proving them that you're worthy of their love for fifteen years, well, I guess you'll just have to wait for one more day, Finn. One more day." she said.

She gave him a sweet kiss. When she pulled away, Finn smiled at her, touching her hair softly, before he leaned in to kiss her again.

_I hope you're right, Rachel. I hope you're right,_ he thought.

**_Please review :)_**


	10. Tired

**New chapter!Thanks to monroeslittle for editing this ^_^**

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>It was the day of the launch, and Finn felt so nervous. The launching would be at eight in the evening, and it was currently four in the morning. He couldn't sleep. He was just staring at the ceiling thinking of the launch. Would his family like the new <em>Bachelor<em> or would it be another disappointment? Finn knew in his heart that they all worked so hard for this. He was proud of it, but he just wasn't sure if his family, especially his brother, would like it as well.

He turned to his right and saw his cellphone on his bedside table. He took it and started to scroll through his contacts. Then he finally saw it: _Rachel_. He wanted to call her. He _needed _tohear her voice, but he hesitated because, well, it was four in the morning. After a minute of staring at her name, he finally pressed the call button.

"Hello?" Rachel answered. Finn was sure that her eyes aren't even open.

"Umm. . .Rachel?"

"Finn!" she sounded surprised. "Am I late? I'm so. . ."

"Rachel, calm down. . .It's only four in the morning."

"Oh. . ." she looked at her alarm clock and sighed. "Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you calling me this early?"

"Umm. . .I just. . .I. . .never mind. It's nothing. Just go back to sleep." He was about to hang up, but he heard her speak.

"Finn! You called me and woke me up for nothing? I may be sleepy, but I'm not stupid. Tell me what's wrong."

Finn sighed before speaking. "It's just that, today is the launching of the magazine and. . ."

"And?"

"And I'm scared."

"You're scared? Of what?"

"My family. Their reactions or whatever. I don't know if I can handle it."

"They haven't even seen the magazine yet. It's amazing, Finn. Trust me. I'm sure they'll like it. Please stop worrying and get some sleep."

"Okay." He smiled into the phone. Hearing her voice did make him feel better about the launch. "Bye Rach. I'm sorry for disturbing you and thank you."

"No problem, Finn. I'll see you later"

When he hung up, he immediately fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>It was one in the afternoon, and everyone on the magazine was already at the venue for preparations, except for Finn.<p>

"Where is Finn? Did he call anyone?" Kurt asked.

"No," they said in unison.

"Rachel, could you please call your. . .whatever he is to you, and tell him that we need him now."

"He's just my boss, Kurt! Stop assuming things!"

"Whoa, princess. I'm sorry. But I mean. . ."

"Kurt!"

"Fine! Just call him please!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and dialed Finn's number. While the phone was ringing, she looked at Mercedes, who was staring at her with a smirk.

"What?"

"Finn and Rachel, sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Mercedes sang as everyone laughed.

"Actually we were sitting on his couch! Now shut up!" Rachel said, annoyed.

Everyone gasped, but she ignored them. Finally he answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Finn!" She looked at her co-workers and noticed that they were all smirking. "I mean. . .Sir? Where are you? It's already one." She could hear him scramble around his room.

"Shit! I overslept! I'm sorry! Tell them I'll be there in thirty minutes!"

"Okay. Hurry up!"

"I will. Bye!"

When she hung up the phone, her co-workers are still staring at her.

"So, Finn, huh?" Blaine teased.

"Will you please just stop with the teasing already!"

* * *

><p>"Hi guys! I'm so sorry I'm late. I slept at four and, obviously, I overslept. Is everything okay now? Where's Rachel?"<p>

"We're done setting up the sound system. She's at the back, arranging some things," Tina answered.

Finn nodded and went to find her. He poked his head in the room where they kept five hundred copies of the magazine and saw her.

"Rach!"

"Finn! Finally, you're here!"

"Missed me?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"No."

"Ouch. That hurt!"

Rachel laughed and lightly hit his arm. "Stop teasing, Finn, and just concentrate on our work please."

"Fine!" he said, pouting. Rachel looked at him and motioned for him to come over. Finn walked and stood in front of her, still pouting. She grabbed his collar to pull him down and pecked his lips.

"Happy? Are you ready to work now?"

"Heck yeah! C'mon!" Finn said as he grabbed her arm. Rachel laughed and shook her head. Honestly, she didn't know if they were dating or not. After the launch, she was going to ask him outright.

Finn looked over at Rachel, who was talking to Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes, and smiled. He was so lucky, he thought. She brought his walls down and actually made him feel like he was worth something. But he was still scared. He was scared that after everything, it would all be gone and he'd be back to his old self again.

Kurt nudged Rachel and pointed towards Finn. Rachel turned around to see him smiling at her. She giggled and blew him a kiss. Finn reached out his hand as if catching the kiss and placed his hand on his lips, which made Rachel laugh and left her co-workers shocked, with their mouths slightly opened.

* * *

><p>It was ten minutes before eight and Finn was losing his mind. There are less than twenty people in the venue at the moment and they invited a lot. Suddenly, he heard the thunder crash.<p>

He sighed. "Please not now. Not now."

He stood at the window and looked outside. It was raining so hard, and he truly started to worry that people might not come. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Finn, the forecast says it will rain all night. But that's okay! People will come."

Finn didn't answer; instead, he just continued looking outside, which worried Rachel a lot. She was scared that the old Finn would come back just because of one event. She was scared that she would lose him.

Ten minutes past eight, people started to arrive, but they were still not many. It wasn't even half of the people they invited. Then his family arrived.

"They're here!" Mercedes said while Rachel ran outside to guide them to their seats. Finn was standing beside the stage, leaning on it, arms crossed and his face blank.

"Sir, your family's here."

He stood up properly and looked over the entrance and saw them. He had a worried look on his face.

"Is it over? Sorry we're late, did we miss a lot?" one of Finn's older sister asked.

"Is it ending?" Michael, his older brother said.

"No, sir, it's just starting." Rachel answered as she guided them to the seats in front of the stage. She scanned the room to look for Finn and when she saw him, she smiled and motioned for him to come over. His face was hard again, wearing a blank expression. He just looked at Rachel and stayed beside the stage, hiding a little from his family. When the Hudsons were about to sit, the sound messed up. It made a screeching sound that hurt the guest's ears. Finn was trying his best not to cry.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"There's a problem with the sound system" said one of the people who was controlling the sounds.

"Obviously," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "Fix it, quick!"

Finn was still looking at his family. He couldn't help but feel hurt because he could tell by their faces that they were not happy, and it hadn't even started yet. He saw his brother, James, lean over to their father and whisper something. His father didn't say anything, but he looked sad.

Mercedes motioned for the models to come out already. So they all stood up and walked out and Tina started talking.

"The night has descended upon us and the moment has come. One shall be unmasked. One shall be unveiled. And one shall be stripped of his old face to make way for a new and better one. Ladies and gentlemen, the man to strip the mask, Mr. Finn Hudson!"

The people clapped and waited for Finn to come up onstage. Rachel was looking at him and he was just standing still beside the stage. Finally, he walked onstage and talked, with no emotion at all.

"It is our pride to finally offer you and present to all of you, the new BACHELOR," he said before taking off the cover of the life size replica of the cover of the magazine. Then he walked offstage and headed towards the door. Rachel took an umbrella and followed him.

"Finn, can we please go back inside! You did great! We all worked hard for this! Best effort, remember? " she said, catching up with Finn. He was about to open his car, but Rachel stopped him. "Even if it didn't turn out as expected tonight, it'll be okay tomorrow!"

"Okay? Okay? Some people came. My family came. Did you see the look on their faces? Did you see how they looked at me? Rachel, I just failed in front of my family.

Is that okay? "

"Finn, they're your family. They'll accept you whatever happens."

"Do you really believe that? Love is conditional, Rachel. And nobody loves a failure."

"I don't understand you!"

"Of course you don't! You'll never understand what it's like to be me! Because you are the daughter of your parents, you'll never know how it feels to be looked at by my siblings and what they see is the sins that my mom committed against their mother. You'll never know how it feels to be hated for destroying a family. And yet no matter how much they hate you, you still want to be accepted by them, be loved by them, and be one of them. Because they are all you have. But tonight, I just lost that."

"Finn. . ."

"You've worked hard for this night, right? Well, I have been working hard all my life to gain their respect and love, to be worthy of their name, and I'm tired. I'm tired of working hard just to earn my last name. So Rachel, please, stop making me believe everything's going to be okay, because it hasn't been okay for the last twenty five years." He reached for the car door again, and she hesitantly moved out of the way.

"Finn please. . ." she said, but he just ignored her and entered his car. Before closing his door, though, he looked at her.

"Thank you, Rachel. For everything. And I'm sorry for letting you down. The only person who actually believed in me and made me feel loved. I'm sorry."

He closed the door and left. Rachel just stood there in the rain, crying. This was exactly what she feared. She wanted to believe everything would be okay between her and Finn, but she didn't know if he'd still let her in.

**_Please review :)_**


	11. I Love You, Son

**First, I apologize for the late update, blame school!haha! Anyway, here you go! New chapter! Two chapters left :)**

**Thank you for those who reviewed! And thanks to monroeslittle for editing this ^_^**

**Still don't own glee.**

* * *

><p>It was two days after the launch, and Rachel hasn't spoken to Finn at all. She tried calling him, but he never answered. She was now sitting in her room, thinking if she should go to work or not. During those passed two days, they had no work. Rachel and her co-workers did come to the office, but Finn didn't.<p>

"Rachel?" Santana said, knocking on her best friend's bedroom door.

"Yeah?"

"Are you not going to work today?"

"I don't know, San."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"Hi."

"Hey San." Rachel gave her a faint smile.

"Finn still not answering?" Rachel shook her head no. Santana sighed and sat next to Rachel.

"You're really in too deep now, aren't you?"

Tears started to form in Rachel's eyes as she nodded.

"Oh, Rach. Remember what I told you before?. . ." Rachel started sobbing. Santana didn't know what to say anymore so she just held her best friend. After what felt like an hour, Rachel finally stopped.

"Thanks, San. I'm going to miss you. I can't believe you're leaving already."

"I'm going to miss you too, Rach. I'll call as much as I can. You should go to work, and I'll get ready, kay? I made breakfast." Santana kissed Rachel's forehead and left the room. Rachel stood up to take a shower. She just wished that Finn would finally show up.

* * *

><p>Finn was sitting in a room full of disappointed people. He was having a meeting with his family in James' office.<p>

"Alright, you have six months to formally close and say goodbye to your readers," James told him.

"I don't need six months, I want it closed immediately," Finn answered, speaking with no emotion at all.

"Finn. . ." one of his sisters said.

"Why prolong the agony?"

James didn't say anything. He sighed and looked at their father, who was just looking down, quiet, like always. Finn looked at his family and stood up to leave.

* * *

><p>It was now ten in the morning, and all of them were seated at the meeting room, hoping that Finn would show up.<p>

"Were up by three percent, aren't we?" Blaine asked.

"You think that's enough, even if we're not number one?" Kurt asked. Blaine was about to answer when they saw Finn enter the room.

"We're closing Bachelor. Effective immediately."

Rachel was trying so hard not to cry. Finn was back to his old self. It scared her. It scared her so much.

"But Sir. . .we increased our sales," Kurt said.

"That's not enough."

"But Sir, we still have six months allowance, right?"

"We don't."

"Sir, what about us?" Tina asked, worried.

"Everyone will be properly compensated. All you questions about compensation and separation will be answered by Mercedes," Finn said flatly before walking out of the room. Everyone stood up and went to their tables to gather their things. Everyone was quiet. Kurt and Blaine were the first one to finish. They hugged everyone in the room and left. Mercedes, Tina and Mike followed. Rachel purposely packed her things slowly so she could talk to Finn alone. She took her and Finn's picture, which was taken in Finn's condo. She looked at it and started to cry. After a few minutes, she wiped her tears away and looked at him through the glass window, and then finally she entered his office.

"Can we talk?" she asked. Her voice quivered as her tears threatened to fall again. Finn didn't answer so she just walked in and closed the door.

"I'm sorry if I said something that hurt you during the launch. . ."

"You don't have to. . ." Finn interrupted her.

"If you're mad. . .if. . .you want to yell at me, then go ahead! It's okay! You want to throw things? Here. . ." she said as she took the pen holder on his table and placed it in front of him. Finn just ignored her. "Please don't be like this, Finn."

"What do you mean?"

"You gave up so easily, Finn. I thought you said the staff were fine?" she said, starting to cry. "I thought _we_ were fine?"

"It's nothing personal. It's business."

"So that's it? Is it that easy for you to let go of everything we built together? What now? We're just going to sit here and understand you, then that's it? Because you lost something?"

"What do you want from me, Rachel?"

"I want you to look around you for once! Just know how to feel sometimes. Because if you think no one's there for you, no one's there to accept you, you're wrong! If you're giving up because you think everyone has given up on you. . .I'm still here. If you think no one out there loves you. . ."

"What? You will still love me?" He paused and looked at her. She was already crying so much that it broke his heart. But he was hurting too, and right now he had nothing.

"Rachel, I didn't ask you to love me."

"I know."

"Then don't make me feel as if I have to love you back. Because no matter what you say right now, I have nothing left to give." Rachel just cried harder, still looking at him. Finn looked up, trying so hard no to cry with her. "Be fair to yourself, Rachel. . .Stop it. You'll just get tired. You'll get tired of waiting, get tired of expecting, you'll get tired of hoping you'll be loved back."

Rachel took a deep breath and wiped her tears.

"I've never felt tired of loving you. . . until now," she whispered, and she started crying again as she walked out of his office.

Finn just looked at his office door and just couldn't hold it in anymore. He started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Rachel," he murmured. "I'm so sorry." His cries turns into sobs.

When he finally composed himself, he walked out of the office building and went to his car. He went to the one place he knows he'd feel loved, even though no one was there to tell him that. He sat there, beside her mother's grave, and cried.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't want to be a disappointment."

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his father.

"If your mother was here with us, she'd tell you she's proud of you."

"But she's not, so I'll never hear that."

"I'm proud of you. Even though I don't say it out loud, I am."

"Why is that so hard to believe?. . .Even if you say it now, I never felt it from you, ever. I waited so long, Dad. I waited so long to see that you see me too. All I wanted was to feel that I was also your child, that's all.

"You are my son as much as they are mine."

"Why can't I feel that?"

"Because there's so much pain in your heart. And I'm sorry for causing that pain. But believe me, son, I love you. It's just that every time I try to show you how much I love you, I see how much pain they feel. You understand, don't you? If only I could go back and undo things."

"But you can't."

"But if I could, I'd still want you as my son. That, I'm sure. I know I owe you a lot. And if I can't change the past, I hope. . .I beg you son. . .Let me start over. . .Forgive me, Finn."

His father reached out his arms, and he let his father hold him.

"I love you, son. Very much."

Finn cried harder as he tightened his grip to his father. _Finally._

**_Please review :)_**


	12. Take A Chance On Me

**First, I'm so sorry for the late update. But here it is! haha! Thanks for all who reviewed last chapter!**

**Thanks to monroeslittle for editing this :) Next chapter will be the epilogue :)**

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since <em>Bachelor<em> closed, but they all still talked to one another, except for Rachel. They tried to call her, but she wouldn't answer her phone so Kurt and Mercedes decided to go to her house and check on her.

"Rachel?" Kurt knocked. "Rachel?" he called again when he got no answer.

"Rachel Berry! You open this door right now!" Mercedes yelled as she banged on the door.

After a few minutes, Rachel finally opened it. She looked like she had just woken up.

"Were you sleeping?"

"No. What gave you that idea? Except for the fact that it's almost one in the morning!"

"Whoa! We're sorry! We wanted to check if you were still alive."

"And this couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"No."

Rachel rolled her eyes and let them in. "Do you guys want something? And why do you have a pillow and a huge bag with you?"

"We're sleeping over."

"I'm pretty sure sleepovers are planned."

"We did plan it."

"And the owner of the house is supposed to be informed."

"Get over it, would you? We're here now!"

"Ugh! Fine! Let's just go to my room!"

The two followed Rachel and was shocked when they saw Rachel's room.

"What the hell happened in here? World War III?" Kurt asked, holding up a picture that was torn in half.

"Throw that picture away!"

"Geez Rachel, it's on the floor! I just picked it up. Why is it even. . .Oh it's. . ."

"Don't even think about saying his name right now, Kurt," Rachel interrupted him.

"Seriously Rachel, you need to move on. It's not the end of the world." Mercedes sat down beside her on her bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. Rachel looked at her and tears started to form in her eyes.

"It still hurts, Mercedes. I actually thought we were fine. I thought he liked me. I actually thought that he had feelings for me. But this is all my fault, I shouldn't have. . . ." She couldn't even finish what she was going to say because she started sobbing. Mercedes hugged her while Kurt looked at her sadly. They stayed like that for a while before deciding to go to sleep.

When Rachel woke up the next morning, her room was already clean, and her friends were nowhere to be found. She took a shower, and when she went out of her bedroom Kurt greeted her.

"Rachel! C'mon! We made breakfast."

They walked towards the kitchen, and she saw Mercedes sitting at the table.

"Morning! Let's eat!"

Rachel sat down and started filling her plate with food as Kurt and Mercedes both looked at her. When she was done, she looked at her friends and broke into tears yet again.

"It's so hard! So hard!" Rachel said as she cried into her hands.

"Rachel, it's gonna be okay. You'll be okay. You're stronger than this. And what's important is that you left something for yourself. So when the right person comes along, the one who will give you love, you have something to give back," Mercedes said.

"Where? Where is he?"

"What are you talking about? Why do you have to search so far when you have us?"

"And us!" Blaine said suddenly, and Rachel turned around to see the rest of her friends standing beside Blaine.

Rachel smiled, and for the first time in a week, she actually felt that she would be okay.

* * *

><p>"Okay, send him in," James said to his secretary. After a few minutes, he heard a knock on his office door.<p>

"Come in." He looked up from his laptop to see Finn. "Finn? What are you doing here?"

"Are you busy? Should I go?"

"Oh, no, no! Sit down."

Finn sat down and handed his brother a folder. "I want to apply for a job. I want to work for you."

"Why do you think I should hire you?" James asked while looking at Finn's resume.

"Because I think I have more than enough experience, but I'm still willing to learn more."

James placed the folder down on his table, stood up, and walked over to stand in front of Finn. Finn stood up too and looked at his brother.

"Welcome to the Montenegro Industries. You're hired," James said as he held out his hand for Finn. Finn was about to shake it but was shocked when James reached out and hugged him. He didn't know how to react at first, but he eventually returned his brother's hug.

"Can I ask for an advance?"

"Already? How much do you need?"

"Enough to keep _Bachelor_ running. Let someone else handle it. If my salary has to be spent there, that's okay. I just don't want my people to lose their jobs because of my incompetence. Because the truth is that they know more than I do."

"That's the most mature thing I've ever heard you say. You know, Finn, if you're not angry, you're actually okay" James said as he walked back to his table. "Whatever brought about that change in you, keep it up! Okay?"

Finn smiled to himself as he remember what, or who, had changed his life. "Okay. I have another favor to ask."

"Don't push it."

"No, this is the last one. Can I go on leave tomorrow?"

"On your first day of work?"

"Well, you just said that I should keep whatever brought this change in me. So I will. One day is all I ask, please?"

"Alright, but report to me the day after tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes, boss! Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" James looked at his younger brother and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Rachel? Where are you? Are you almost in Central Park?"<p>

"I'm almost there, Kurt! Just be patient, please! Why am I supposed to go there anyway?"

"Just tell me when you're near, okay?"

"Kurt, what's happening?"

"Just. . .just tell me, are you close?"

"Okay, I'm here!"

"Finally! Bye Rachel!"

"Wait, Kurt!" she tried to yell, but Kurt had already hung up the phone. She paid the cab driver and walked towards the park. While she was walking, she heard the opening tune of _Faithfully_ behind her. She turned around and gasped when she saw Finn standing on a pickup truck holding a microphone, with Blaine and Mike standing beside him holding a banner with "I'm sorry" written on it. He smiled at her and started to sing. He had reached the chorus when he jumped out of the truck and walked towards Rachel. After the chorus, he stopped singing.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry."

Rachel just glared at him and walked away. Finn dropped the microphone on the ground and followed her. "Rachel! Rach! Wait!" When he reached her, he grabbed her hand and turned her around. Suddenly, someone handed Finn a bouquet of flowers and her eyes widened when she saw it was Kurt. She couldn't believe they helped him with this. She took her hand from him and walked away again.

"Rachel! It's not easy to look stupid in front of many people, you know? Rachel!"

Rachel stopped walking and turned around to face him.

"You can't just sing your way out of this, Finn!" She started walking away again, this time faster.

"Rachel, please." Finn ran and held her elbow.

"Stop touching me!" she finally decided to stop and talk to him. "Who told you to do that, huh? I never asked you to say sorry, so if I were you, I'd stop because you'll just get tired!"

_I can't believe she used my words on me_, he thought. He didn't know what to say so he watched her walk away even as rain started to pour.

"Rachel! Give me a break!" he yelled.

"See! There you go again! You don't need to yell to get something you want, Finn! You can't always do that!" She placed her bag on her head as she turned around to yell back at him.

"Wait Rachel! Wait!"

"What?"

He grabbed her hand tightly. Rachel protested at first but eventually gave up. They looked at each other for a minute before Finn handed her the flowers.

"Here."

"I don't want that anymore."

"You don't want this?"

"No I don't!"

Finn gave up and dropped the flowers on the ground. "What can I do for you to forgive me?"

"Make the rain stop!"

"That's impossible, Rachel!"

"Well ,you're asking for the impossible, too!"

Finn sighed and looked up. He hesitated at first but still did it. He did Rachel's 'sun dance' in the middle of Central Park. Rachel tried so hard not to laugh at him.

"Rachel, it won't stop!"

"So, you'll just give up?"

Finn whined but continued to dance. "Rachel, this is too hard!"

"Hard? You think that's hard? Why don't you try loving someone like you, so you'll know what 'hard' really is!"

Tears started to form in Finn's eyes as he looked at Rachel. They were still standing in the rain but neither of them seemed to notice it.

"I know, Rachel. Because all my life, I tried so hard to love myself. I found it hard too. And I'm sorry if I didn't love like you loved me. But believe me, Rachel, I loved you the way I knew how. I'm a work in progress. It's only now that I realize that I deserved to be loved even though I'm like this." Finn started to cry.

Rachel could see his tears even through the rain that fell on his face. She dropped her bag from her head and looked at him, trying not to cry as well. "I'm only starting to learn that I can also love someone back. So please, please don't give up on me. Take a chance on me, Rachel."

Rachel took a deep breath and finally let herself cry too.

"If I love you again, I have conditions. . .Your temper, can you try to lessen it because it's causing me stress? If you want something, ask nicely! You don't need to get all mad or something. And, Finn, please try not to make me cry because it drives me crazy. I can't handle it, Finn. Okay?"

Finn smiled through his tears. "Okay."

"What? What are you waiting for?" Rachel placed her hands on her hips and pouted her lips. "Finn! Now!"

Finn smiled widely before scooping her up in his arms. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist and her hands on his neck. They looked at each other, both smiling.

"I love you, Rachel."

"I know. Now shut up and kiss me."

Finn chuckled before leaning in to give Rachel a passionate kiss. When air became necessary, they both pulled away and Finn placed Rachel on her feet. Finn looked around when he noticed that the rain stopped. He wrapped his arms around Rachel and pulled her closer.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Rachel placed her hand on his face and smiled at him. When she looked at those big brown eyes, she knew she made the right choice.

**Please Review :)**


End file.
